Twisted Insurrection Wiki:Image and video policy
This page contains the Twisted Insurrection Wiki's image and video policy. It describes rules for images and videos which are uploaded to the wiki. * Guidelines describe desired etiquette and common practice in the creation, editing and organization of articles on this wiki. * Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. * If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. * See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. General * Images and videos are subject to the general content criteria. In addition, there are some specific rules for this type of content outlined below. Images * Images may only be uploaded for use in articles and on user pages. On talk or forum pages, please link external images instead. Images for use in one's signature are considered user page images. Article images * Images should be of good quality. * Images should never include parts of the UI (HUD, crosshair) unless the point of the given image is to illustrate the UI itself. * Images should have a descriptive name. * If the image is not an official promotional image (i.e. developer images, screenshots), it should not include any third party watermarks. User page images * Only 5 user page images are allowed per user. If you wish to free up "slots", you need to mark old images for deletion. * The file names of user page images have to start with "User" in order to avoid confusion with images for use in articles. * NSFW user page images are strictly prohibited. * User page images violating any of these rules will be deleted without warning. Videos * Embedded videos may only be used in articles if they illustrate issues which cannot be expressed by written text at all or only with difficulty. Examples for acceptable videos are game trailers or a video illustrating how to find an item which is in a hard-to-find location. * Videos for user pages may not be uploaded to the wiki; please use the if you wish to place videos on your user page. Naming Unit and building images Files for unit and building articles should take the following format: Source_Faction_Name_Type.Extension Note the existence of underscores. Source This is an identifier for the source of content within the mod the file is related to. Faction This is an identifier for what faction the unit or building in the image belongs to. If the subject has no affiliation (i.e. is civilian), then this part may be omitted. Name This is the name of the primary focus or subject of the image. Abbreviations and emphasis on main words are recommended to shorten the name. The naming must only contain alphanumeric characters and should follow Darwin case (capitalized snake case), e.g.: Ranger, Scorpion, Stealth_Tank, Con_Yard, Adv_Power_Plant. Type This identifies the nature of the image. Use common sense when naming; this is not an exhaustive list. If the image is that of the unit or building as depicted in gameplay, this section is omitted. Every type identifier should be followed by a number, as there may be multiple images of the same type. For example, a category might have images named as follows: TI_Nod_Infector_Concept_1.jpg, TI_Nod_Infector_Concept_2.jpg, etc... Case Sensitivity Names are case sensitive. TI_GDI_Mammoth.jpg is not the same as Ti_gdi_mammoth.jpg. Extension The Extension represents the extension of the image file type. The extension must always be lowercase. Gameplay depictions of the unit or structure are recommended to uploaded as PNG (.png) images, as they maintain the quality for simple pixelated images. If the image is JPEG, it must use the .jpg extension. See also * Twisted Insurrection Wiki:Content policy Category:Policies and guidelines